


Sticky Love

by cassiejaerine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-it Notes, Suicide, failed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiejaerine/pseuds/cassiejaerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really failed but please do read and comment what you feel XDD HAHAHA</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sticky Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is really failed but please do read and comment what you feel XDD HAHAHA

Levi and Erwin are like sticky notes.

 

They've been together since Levi was five and Erwin was seven. They've thrown rocks and sands to each other. Neither one of them planning to give up the only swing at the park. Both proud and stupid on their young age. The fight ended with both of them tired and dirty, leaning to each other and grinning like idiots.

 

Erwin's mom came first and the blonde boy ran towards her, grabbing the knapsack she was holding. Levi watched how Erwin ransacked the bag and pulled out something from it. He waited until Erwin ran back to him and hugged him tightly.

 

Levi was confused but he hugged back and let go of his new friend when his mother came calling him. He smiled at Erwin and hopped to his mother's arms.

 

It was when Levi came home that his mother pulled something from his back. It was a sticky note with a messy scribble on it.

 

**Your my number one!**

 

Turning it around, Levi smiled as he read another note that was written smaller than the other.

 

**I love you :)**

 

They attended school together, graduated together and moved in a small apartment after graduating and finding stable jobs. They were inseparable and Levi wanted nothing else than to stay glued to Erwin. The older guy was sweet, caring and everything you could ask for a lover. He is Levi's only friend. Just his friend.

 

Every morning when Levi wakes up, a smile will bloom in his face upon seeing the series of paper stuck on the refrigerator door.

 

**Good Morning Levi!**

 

**I'm off to work. I left food in the fridge. Don't forget to eat!**

 

**I love you :)**

 

It's been five years since they moved in together and Levi's getting sick of all the silly, unreal 'I love yous' he received from Erwin. He wants to kick Erwin out and throw bile words at him, but no, he couldn't even see himself behaving normal if the next hour there'll be no Erwin that'll walk at the door and greet him. He can't imagine life without the blonde around him. He'll always be waiting for all the notes and I love yous.

 

There's four notes glued on Erwin's door and Levi sighed after reading each. It's gonna be a long night.

 

**Levi :) I'll be out tonight so don't wait for me! **

 

** I am going on a date! I'll let you meet him if this date goes well! His name's Mike and he's really nice! **

 

** Goodnight Levi :)  **

 

** I love you :)  **

 

The first time Erwin called him honey, the blond was drank as fuck and he reeks badly that Levi had to drag him under the shower. They kissed and Levi cried, maybe his luck ain't lost yet. Erwin does love him all those years. 

 

But the next morning, for twenty five years of being friends, Erwin had forgotten to write him a note. It was the first time another note was placed not for him, but for Erwin. It was that day that he realized how unhealthy he's been living. He's been stupid to hope that Erwin will love him back. Maybe he does love him. He does love him as a friend. 

 

Oh Erwin, you broke my broken heart once more. 

 

** Honey :) I left food for your hangover :) I love you! **

** \- Mike  **

 

Levi had long decided that he has to let Erwin go. They are no longer inseparable. Erwin has another special man in his life that Levi can't surpass. Levi's not Erwin's number one now. He might be second or third or out of the list. The sticky notes were no longer just for him. Erwin's not longer his. After packing all his things and throwing it in the car he returned inside their shared apartment of 10 years. The memories they had flashing back and putting more ache in his heart. 

 

He took a deep breathe and picked Erwin's unused sticky note pad. It'll be the first time that he'll write something for Erwin. It might be the last time as well. He wrote carefully, making sure that every words are neat enough for Erwin to understand. He stick it in the refrigerator's door afterwards. 

 

He let his eyes wander around the apartment again, giving each corner a minute. He'll surely miss this place. 

 

** Erwin. Erwin Smith. Eyebrows. **

 

He locked the windows and all the door. He left after checking that everything's in place. 

 

He drove and drove until he stopped in an abandoned park. The park where he first met Erwin. The place where he first fall for the blue eyed man. 

 

** I'm leaving and I might not come b ack .  **

 

He walked towards the rusted swing. Sitting all his weight in the dirty metal plank, unafraid that he might fall and hurt himself. 

 

** I love you Erwin.  **

 

He pulled the gun he bought the other week.  He had to let go of Erwin, but he just can't and the only way he can keep himself from going back to the other man is this. 

 

** I really do love you. I always and will forever do.  **

 

He closed his eyes and smiled. Raising the gun in his head. 

 

** Goodbye. **

 

 

He pulled the trigger. 

 

** I'll see you soon.  **

 

Bang! Bang! 

 

_ Maybe not too soon... _


End file.
